


Curse of Love

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [13]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anthro Dragon, Cartoonish Elements, Dragon TF, M/M, Mild Farting, anthro tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Gran tries to help Siegfried cure his curse, only to accelerate it instead. Just as he wanted.
Relationships: Gran/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: December Batch 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773





	Curse of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwango.

“You really don’t have to do this, Captain. I can try and handle it myself, you don’t need to get involved.”

The calm and quiet voice of Siegfried, one of the Dragon Knights of Feendrache, echoed throughout his room on the Grancipher. It had been some time since he joined the crew, letting him form quite the bond with the young man that served as its captain… And that very same bond was why he wasn’t about to rush ahead with what they were about to do.

“Look at who’s talking. Siegfried, you’ve been a monumental help to us, as well as the kingdom you’ve been serving. The least I can do to pay you back is treat your curse.” Gran, the brunette that served as the captain, chimed as he patted the older man on the back. “Besides, it’s not every day that I get to see you naked.”

Siegfried laughed a little in response to the surprisingly casual statement that left the young man’s lips. “You’re doing this just to see me strip, Captain? You really are something else. No wonder Percival tends to spend so much time with you, and how he always looks so exhausted when we cross paths here on the ship.” The dark-armored Knight said, as he carefully shook his head. “Very well, I suppose I can consider that a good enough reason to help me.”

Gran nodded rapidly as he watched armor piece after armor piece land on the ground in front of him, the older man’s body gradually being unveiled and leaving the younger man drooling in anticipation. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time, ever since he got to look at him from a distance during one trek to Feendrache…

“Are you sure you wanted to help me, or are you just going to drool the entire time?” The older man asked, and the younger man nodded rapidly in response. If there was one thing that was true about him, it was how honest he was about all of this. Something that would no doubt drive many of his comrades to blush out of sheer envy.

Siegfried carefully stretched as he stood up, revealing his muscled and almost father-like body. One that the youth had seen a couple of times before, especially during the summers where he put on his Yukata and had some fun with the moon raining down on him. But now that it was completely un obscured…

“Gooood… I could grind meat on those abs, Siegfried! Are you sure you’re cursed? You’ve not turned into a dragon yet, surely you’re worried for nothing, right?” Gran murmured, the thirst dripping from every word that left his lips. The thirst got so bad that he even started shambling towards the man, his hands reaching for all of those muscled areas.

His attempts to make love to the man’s muscle were cut short as he felt a hand slowly running its fingers through his hair. “Gran. Focus. You wanted to help me. When we’re done, then we can have a bit of fun together. I promise.” The older man tried to pull him back from the brink of pure arousal by reminding him of the task at hand…

The youthful captain blinked a couple of times as he heard that silky smooth voice, prompting him to blush as he stepped back, his pants clearly tenting from how wonderful the man’s body looked. “Sorry, sorry. S-So, what was the remedy again? What was supposed to make you stop turning into a Dragon?”

Siegfried reached towards a pouch that had been attached to the hip of his armor, before pulling out a little vial’s worth of blood. “Given everything I’ve been able to research, it seems that the best way to change me back… is to use the blood of a dragon, much like the one I’m turning into, to counteract the original curse. I’m not sure if it’ll actually work, but it’s the best shot we have.”

“Okay, great! So, why haven’t you drank it yet? Are you worried that you’ll go berserk if it’s nothing more than a fib?” Gran asked, doing his best ot avoid staring at all of the great spots on the older man’s body. Especially the underwear that was struggling to contain his manhood…

The older man laughed a little in response to his question, as his cheeks flared a tender crimson. “Because I can’t just drink it myself. I need somebody to feed it to me. Through… Mouth-to-mouth.” He paused, the blush on his cheeks deepening as he reached out with the vial. “Gran. You understand what you have to do, don’t you?”

He did. The way his eyes vibrated at the thought of kissing the man who he adored directly on the lips and pouring blood into that hole and then continuing to play with his tongue like the two of them were lovers… It was enough to practically drive him mad.

Siegfried could read his expression far too easily, prompting him to shake his head just a little. He honestly wished that he was still young, because then he might understand why he was getting this worked up. “Gran.”

“R-Right, sorry.” Gran snapped out of his arousal-fueled trance as he popped the cork on his vial, pouring the blood into his mouth and swirling it around as he walked closer to the older man…

He could feel his heart beating bit by bit as he approached the older man. It was pounding like a hurricane, especially as his lips crept closer. Right up until they met, it was like he was walking through a haze, drawn towards him by the light in his eyes…

Eventually, their lips did meet. And Siegfried parted his Captain’s, forcing the blood to pour into his mouth. All while the thirsty youth’s tongue did exactly what he wanted, wrapping around that thick muscle he called a tongue and dancing a proverbial dance with it, right until he was pushed away gently.

“Satisfied, Gran?” The older man asked, about to wipe his mouth… Only to stop and smile, letting the ‘mark’ of the kiss remain on his face for just a little while longer. To reward him for helping him out.

Gran nodded, panting as his pants had very obviously grown a bit wet from the feeling of making loving contact to such a powerful and loving man like him. “S-So what now..?” He asked, naturally worried about the Knight considering what they had just done, and the reason why they had done it in the first place.

“Well, according to what I was able to gather, we just have to wait. I might experience a bit of muscle loss from the transition back to a full blooded and non-cursed human, but that’s something I can work towards in the future. Better to lose a little than to lose my humanity.” The brown-haired older man explained, as he let out a subtle sort of moan.

Indeed, the more he spoke, the more the blood seemed to take effect. His muscle, honed over years of combat, were smoothing out and reducing themselves to nothing more than a bit of slightly rugged skin. He was still strong, but the signs of that strength were hiding themselves away.

Gran breathed a sigh of relief, though something felt off. When he was kissing the older man, his tongue felt more like it was covered in a subtle layer of what felt like scales. And it didn’t look like his mouth had gone through the same changes that his body had, which made him naturally worried.

“So far so good. All we need now is… is…” Siegfried started to speak, as his eyes lost a bit of their luster. All while his teeth slowly started to shake within his mouth, growing pointed just like his hands and his feet… Or rather, growing into claws ready to make deadly gashes…

It was clear as day. The plan had failed. The Dragon Knight had become just that, a Dragon. Now with his body completely covered in scales, grown out of his rugged body and replacing the muscles that had been decorating his form before, he looked even more menacing to the common eye.

Of course, Gran was anything but common or ordinary. The sight of his knightly and almost fatherly friend like this… Why, it made him leak into his pants yet again, small droplets of cum leaking onto the ground below.

“W-Well, that didn’t work very well. G-Guess I just have to love you like you are, Siegfried.” He tried to sound so secure of himself, so accepting, but really, he was just horny. He wanted to rub his face all over that massive body. He wanted to get a big and powerful sniff of his new musk, to rub it into his body and then just make a mess of it…

Siegfried could definitely hear him. And honestly, his body didn’t look nearly as mangled as he had anticipated. Still, there was something that begun to worry him. Why was he turning into a dragon again? Why had he become this much of a hunk? He was sure he read the instructions that the alchemist gave him very carefully…

...Oh. No, he knew exactly why it happened. This was why she had advised him to use somebody he trusted, yet not somebody that was in love with him. If he performed the procedure with somebody tainted with love, his body would twist and turn in accordance to their desires. Which meant…

“Gran. Listen to me. Were you think of me as a Dragon when you kissed me?” The older man asked, putting his hands on the boy’s shoulders… All while his cock tented against his underwear, his boxers doing their best to suppress his draconic length as much as they could.

The youthful Captain… slowly nodded. How couldn’t he? A man like him, enhanced by scales and made to protect somebody like him, or even the kingdoms that he served… It was something he had always dreamed about. And more beyond that, he would’ve loved to have that big man wrapped around him, comforting him like the ‘Daddy’ that he always felt like to him…

Siegfried sighed. Well, he should’ve anticipated this. At least it couldn’t get worse. Despite his body being covered in mostly scales, and his head nearly taking on the look of a proper dragon’s head, he wasn’t that encumbered. If anything, his body would now be able to take even more punishment than before, which meant that he could defend the kingdom that he had sworn to protect.

Unfortunately, that ‘Daddy’ thought that lingered inside the Captain’s mind was the lynchpin for the rest of the changes. In fact, as soon as the older man resigned himself towards his new state of being, the rest started kicking in as they took advantage of his lowered guard.

“It’s… It’s getting a little hot in here, isn’t it?” The older man gasped as he slowly felt the heat building within his heart, his cheeks flaring red as the scales on his body grew thicker. Bigger. Wider. Almost like they were the same thing as his muscles, growing stronger second by second as his claw started drifting downward.

Gran just watched as he saw what happened to the man that he admired. The way that he slowly started to rip his boxers apart to reach the cock hidden within. The way he stroked away at it, feeling the precum dribbling out in big gloopy clumps…

He didn’t want to say a thing. Because this was exactly what he had always been wishing for. To see a man playing with himself in such a delightful way. Presenting his manly body to the boy that he loved…

“Y’like what you see, huh?” Siegfried licked his lips, his face having grown the usual muzzle that dragons were known for. Even his face was covered in scales at this point, his eyes turning a deep charred obsidian as horns grew from the back of his head. Every hair had dropped from his body, the scales taking their place.

And as he flexed, the power within him, the curse that had been empowered by the blood of another dragon, let him experience every little inch of it. His muscles bulged out rapidly, causing him to grow twice as big once everything was put together. He was a towering mess of a man, a real Daddy Dragon, with his cock almost as big as his thickened and muscled thigh, cum still dribbling out from the tip…

“S-Siegfried, you…” Gran couldn’t really find the words to explain how he felt about the bigger, much more manly dragon standing in front of him. If there was one thing he could call him, it was hot. Really, fucking, wonderfully hot.

As he dwelled on that thought of his attractive body, the draconic man used his tail in an almost cartoonish manner, whipping it out and wrapping it around the younger man’s throat to bring him closer to those toned cheeks in the back. Those cheeks that the youth probably wanted to eat out for months…

*BRAAAAAAP*

Only for a powerful burst of gas to slam straight into the youth’s face, practically knocking him out from the strength of the stench. It was enough to make the paint on the walls wilt away, and almost cause the wood itself to crack and shatter.

But for a boy like Gran, who was absolutely addicted to that man’s body even after he had been turned into such a huge draconic beast… It just made him harder. Oh, the smell of his filth, the smell of him in general, it was enough to drive the poor boy mad…

“M-More… More, give me more…” He drooled, looking up at the black-scaled dragon as he let his tongue hang out. He would do anything for another taste of that big man.

Of course, Siegfried was happy to do so. In fact, his heart visibly pounded against his chest, making a wonderful outline in response to his Captain’s affection. “Since you’re asking so nicely, Daddy’s going to have to give you the full course.”

The black-scaled draconic beast grabbed ahold of his cock, which was still an impressive beast in and of itself, before yanking on it to make it grow twice the size it already was. And the musk from it, the wonderfully virile scent, completely consumed all the air in the room.

He then pointed it down towards the boy, gesturing with his claws to make it clear what he had to do.

Gran nodded eagerly as he stripped himself bare, his ass already growing thick from the power in the draconic man’s musk, before climbing onto the bed and sticking his butt into the air. Offering himself to the Daddy that he loved oh-so-much.

The cries from Siegfried’s bedroom were plentiful that night… And when morning came, Gran would be happy to announce Daddy’s presence to the crew…

So that he could make them all worship him, like the draconic god that he had become...


End file.
